Missing You
by Moony245
Summary: Today is the Fourteenth Deathday of some our favorite Harry Potter characters. A series of letters written to those who died throughout the series. Fred and George listed as the characters because Fred's letter is the first one.
1. Chapter 1: Feeling a Little Better

_**Hi again everyone. So as many of you may know, today is the fourteenth deathday of many of our most beloved Harry Potter characters. In honor of some of my favorite characters, I decided to write this story. It's a series of letters written by the loved ones of those who died in Harry Potter. It will include a lot of them (not just the ones that died in the Battle of Hogwarts), but those are the ones I'm posting today. And sorry if the letters are a little short. I wrote them in a notebook first, so they're longer when they're handwritten. Hope you all like it! Don't forget to Review! They make my day happier.**_

5-2-06

Dear Fred,

I started missing you a lot today, so I thought that writing this would help. Now that I'm writing it, though, I'm not so sure. We'll see how I feel towards the end. Well it's been exactly eight years, one hour, and thirty two minutes since you died. Everyone's missed you a ton (I even think I saw old McGonagall shed a few tears at your funeral). That was one of the saddest days of my life, I hope you know that. I really did love you, and I still do. I know I didn't tell you that nearly enough, but I really want you to know how much you meant to me. You were my partner in crime, my other half, my Gred to my Forge.

Even though I miss you so much, there have been some really happy times, and since you've been gone for a while, I thought I should try to get you caught up. Probably the first thing you should know (and please don't laugh) is that Ange and I got married. I know you said you thought it would never happen, but I guess my dashing good looks were too much for her to handle. We've been married six years now. We visit the memorial they made for you and everyone else who died that night all the time. It's really something. I wish you could see it. They really wanted to remember you and Remus and Tonks and everyone else from that night.

I should probably also mention that you have several nieces and nephews. Bill and Fleur have three kids now, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Percy's a dad too, if you can believe it. Poor kids are going to grow up with more rules than they know what to do with. Ron and Hermione finally got together. About time if you ask me. I was getting so tired of hearing Ron go on and on about her. They've got a daughter, Rose, who I'm positive inherited Hermione's brains; I swear that baby is smarter than I'll ever be. Harry and Ginny have a son too. His name's James Sirius Potter, and Ginny looks like she's about to burst she's so pregnant with their second kid. They say that if it's a boy, they're going to name him Albus Severus Potter, and if it's a girl, Lily Luna Potter. Ange and I have a son too. His name's Fred. Ange and I both agreed that he should be named after you. He's four now, and he reminds me more of you every day.

If you see Remus and Tonks, let them know that Teddy's doing great. He and Andromeda always come over for Weasley family dinners, and Harry tells Teddy Marauder stories all the time.

Mum and Dad are doing good as well. Mum still misses you, and she gets really sad sometimes, but then we think of how you're with James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye, and we feel a bit better. Dad got promoted at the Ministry, although he still can't understand the exact function of a rubber duck or that you don't really need to shout when you use one of those "fellytones" (I hope you're laughing at that just like I am).

Well I think that's about it for now. I'll leave this for you on your grave when I visit it later today. Try not to have too much fun without me in Marauder Heaven. I hope you and James and Sirius are up there pulling pranks to your hearts' content, and be sure to tell Remus and Mad-Eye to lighten up a bit.

Feeling a Little Better,

Forge a.k.a your partner in crime


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Your Son

5-2-07

Dear Mum and Dad,

Today is the day where we remember all those people who died at that big battle you were in when I was a baby. Our teacher told us that those people are heroes, and she told us to write a letter to our heroes. Even though all the other kids in my class are writing to their favorite comic book heroes or their neighbor who saved a cat from a tree, I wanted to write to you because you really are my heroes.

Even though I didn't know either of you very well since you both died when I was a baby, I can tell that you were good people. Harry tells me about how you both tried to stop the bad man from getting to him. He also said that you both died trying to give me a better life. I didn't really understand what he meant then, but I think I do now. Our teacher told us that things were pretty bad and scary when you fought in that battle, and I don't think you would have wanted me to live in a scary place and that's why you died.

I miss you and think about you sometimes. On my birthday I imagine that you both are smiling at me while I blow out the candles and that you're both proud of me. I hope that you are proud of me. Grandma says that you are, but that's what grandmas are supposed to say.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and think about you a lot. Ginny gave me a picture of all of us together, and I still keep it in my dresser. It's a really nice picture. Mum, you're holding me and smiling. And, Dad, you've got your arm wrapped around Mum, and you're laughing. We all look so happy, and I wish that we could be together again.

Mum, Ginny says that you were like me and liked to change your hair a lot. She says that your favorite color was pink, so I always leave my hair bright pink on Mother's Day to remember you. Dad, Harry told me that you were in a group at school called the Marauders and that you all liked to pull lots of pranks. George says that his twin brother, Fred, who died the same night you and Mummy did, liked pranking too. I hope that you're in heaven with Fred and your friends pulling pranks.

You probably want to know about your other friends too. Everyone's doing pretty good, but Ginny and Harry just had a baby. His name is Albus, and I guess he's alright, but he smells funny.

I asked Harry if we could visit you in the cemetery today. He said it would be really crowded because a lot of people visit their lost loved ones today, but I don't care. I have a card I wanted to leave for you. Basically, it just says that I miss you and thank you for making it so I don't have to live in a scary place. You'll see it when you get it, but that's why you're my heroes.

Well I'm running out of room on the nice paper our teacher gave us to write this letter, so I guess I better end this soon. I'll leave this for you too once my teacher grades it. I just want to say that I love you and hope you are happy in heaven together.

Love, Your Son,

Teddy Remus Lupin


	3. Chapter 3: Hoping I Can Live Up to You

5-15-98

Dear Colin,

I went to your funeral yesterday, and I figured I should leave something for you. I miss you a lot. Everyone was so upset yesterday. Mum and Dad couldn't stop crying and Anna was really upset. Harry was there too. He got up and talked about how happy he was to have had a friend like you. He autographed a picture for you too. I thought you would like that.

It's been weird here without you. It's hard being the oldest. I know that we would fight sometimes and I would say that I would be a better big brother than you. Now, I'm trying to be half the big brother to Anna that you were to me. I promise that I'll take care of her and Mum and Dad. I just hope that someday I can be as brave as you were.

I'm going back to Hogwarts soon, but it won't be the same without you. I've had you there with me for four years, but now you're gone. They're trying to rebuild what's left of the school, and I hear that they're going to include a memorial for the people who died the same night you did. I'll visit it for you and let you know how it is.

Anna didn't get her Hogwarts letter. She was upset about it at first, but I think she'll be really happy at Muggle school.

I wonder if you're missing us as much as we're missing you. I hope that you're happy wherever you are and that there are plenty of things to take pictures of. I'll try to write back again soon to let you know what else has changed. I just have one last thing to say before I go. Thank you. Thank you for showing me and everyone else that you don't have to be a Pureblood to be strong and brave. I'll try my best to keep that message alive for you. I love you, Colin. You were the best big brother a kid could ask for. I'll write again soon.

Hoping I Can Live Up to You,

Dennis


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You for Being Different

_**Hi again! I just wanted to take a few minutes to fill you all in on some stuff. I'm currently writing another story called "A Twist of Time" (feel free to check it out on my page if you want. It's about Remus and Tonks :) ) I think that after this letter, I'm going to alternate which story I update. So, my next update will be on that story, and then I'll update this one again. **_

_**Also, if anyone has ideas for characters that died that you want me to write a letter to, let me know and I'll do my best! You can let me know your suggestions either in a message or in a review. So far, not counting the ones I've already posted, I plan on writing letters to Sirius, Mad-Eye, James and Lily, and Ted Tonks. I wanted to write a letter to Snape, but I'm not sure which character would be writing to him, so if you come up with an idea, let me know! One last thing, I'm not sure whether or not I should write multiple letters to a character. For example, should I have both Harry and Teddy write a letter to Remus and Tonks? Let me know what you guys think! I think that's about it for now. I hope you like the newest letter, and don't forget to review!**_

4-15-2018

Dear Mr. Dobby,

Thank you for rescuing my mummy from the bad people all that time ago. She talks about you some and she says she hopes you got the thank you letter she wrote almost twenty years ago.

Daddy says that you had to be a very unusual house elf to save Mummy and Harry Potter. He says that house-elves normally go their own way when they get set free. I don't mind that you were a little different. I hear that my whole family is a bit strange, so I suppose it's fitting that my mum was saved by someone like her.

Thank you for being a little weird. If you weren't, I probably wouldn't have a mum. I hope you get this. I hear that you were an amazing little elf, and I wish I could have met you. Mum said that you liked to wear big red shoes, so I'm leaving some here for you with this note. Anyway, I really just wanted to say thank you for saving my mum.

Thank You for Being Different,

Lysander Scamander


	5. Chapter 5: Until Then, Mischief Managed

_**Hi again everyone! I'm really, really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. After I posted the last chapter a couple weeks ago, I was in a basketball game and got a concussion, so it took me a while to be able to read/write/look at a computer screen again. The concussion is gone now, but I still have make up work and finals next week, so sorry if it takes me a while to get chapters up. I promise to post them as soon as I get a chance! Sorry again for the wait, and here's the newest letter! Don't forget to Review!**_

6-17-96

Dear Padfoot,

You died about a week ago, and things are so different without you. We stopped using Grimmauld Place as headquarters. Now we mostly use the Burrow. Harry hasn't been the same since you died. He really misses you. We all do.

It's been a little hard for me since you died. I feel alone with you, James, and Lily gone and Peter working for the Death Eaters. I'm sorry that I thought those things about you when James and Lily died. I should have known that you would never betray your best friend.

I hope that you're with James and Lily now and pulling pranks to your heart's delight.

I keep remembering the stunts you all pulled, and the ones I pretended not to notice. Like that time you charmed the Slytherins' textbooks to roar like the Gryffindor lion every time they opened them. Even I had to admit that that was mildly funny. I can still see the look on Lucius's face when he opened his book during Charms class. You had gotten two weeks of detention for that, but I doubt that you ever went to them. You were too busy meeting Marlene McKinnon in the corridors late at night.

I wish that we could go back to those days, back to when our biggest worry was how to top our latest prank. Everything is so much more complicated now. We tried to hold a memorial ceremony for you. There weren't too many people, just a few members of the Order and Harry, and it was pretty private. We all talked about how hopeful you were throughout both wars and how much you wanted to do all that you could to help. Everyone there was really upset that you were gone, but we wanted to remember you as the happy and fun-loving person that you were. The Order meetings seem more severe than they did when you were alive. You were always there to brighten everyone's mood when the conversation got too dark. I know you always said that you wanted to do more to help, but I think that you did more than you know. You lifted people's spirits and gave us hope when things looked hopeless. You shouldn't discount what you did for us, Sirius; I know you helped give me and others the strength to keep fighting. Thank you.

On a lighter note, I suspect that you want to know how Harry is doing. He misses you, but you were right, he's strong like James. I promise to look after him for you. I'll protect him just as you and James and Lily did, and I'll make sure that Voldemort doesn't win this.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that Severus misses you too, but probably not in the way you would expect. I think he misses arguing with you during Order meetings. He's started criticizing everything that I do. I speak too loudly, or my reports aren't long enough. If you want my opinion, he does it because he's bored without you to argue with him or stick toads in his tea. You always did have a knack for pranking him the moment he walked through the door.

Everyone else is getting along well so far, but things are taking a turn for the worst. We're fighting hard, but You-Know-Who has begun to tighten his grip. I think that Harry can pull it off, though. He's strong like James and smart like Lily. I'll write to you again and let you know how this all ends.

Until Then, Mischief Managed,

Moony


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting Until We're Reunited

_**Hello again, everyone! Thanks to NymphaTonksLupin for giving me the idea for this! Sorry if it's a bit sad. I was feeling a bit stressed out because I have finals coming up this week, so sorry if this chapter seems a bit sad and angsty. Send me a Review with your thoughts!**_

5-3-98

Dear Ted,

I'm not sure if you knew what happened last night, but it was the worst night of my life, and I needed to talk to someone. There was a battle last night, Ted, a big one. They told us that it would be the end of everything, that it would end then. Everything _did_ end; Harry defeated You-Know-Who, but so many people were killed. Remus went when they first announced that there was going to be a fight. Nymphadora had stayed behind with Teddy and me, but I could tell that she wanted to be at Hogwarts with everyone else.

We always knew that our daughter would be a fighter, ever since she told us about her career choice. I know that it's what she wanted, but I wish with all my heart that she would have changed her mind.

I feel guilty. I told her to go to help them, told her that I would look after Teddy for her so she could fight. I should have told her to stay; maybe then she would still be safe and sound. I hope you can forgive me.

I got an owl this morning, two of them; one for Remus and one for Nymphadora. They died last night, Ted, and I'd let our daughter go.

As I sit here, my tears dripping like candle wax onto the page, I realize that you probably already knew all this, that Dora was with you this whole time, but I wanted to tell you myself.

I hope that you two are together; you two were always so close. If you are with her and Remus, let them know that I'll watch Teddy for them. I'll be sure that he knows that his parents died to give him a better life and that his grandfather died because he went against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I love you so much, and I hope that you're happy wherever you are. I know that I'll miss you, but at least I know that you and Nymphadora are together again.

Waiting Until We're Reunited,

'Dromeda

_**So that's Andromeda's letter to Ted. I have another idea for a letter from Tonks to Ted, and I'm thinking about adding it to this story. What do you guys think? Let me know in a Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Your Loving Daughter

_**Hello everyone! I have good news! I have officially finished exams! My last exam was a little difficult, and I thought posting a new chapter might make me feel a little better :) My updates will probably be a little more frequent now that I don't really have much to do. Here's the newest letter. It's another one to Ted, and I hope you all like it! Don't forget to Review!**_

3-18-98

Dear Dad,

I've been trying not to be sad this past week because I know you wouldn't want that, but it's been hard. I keep stopping by the house expecting to see you there, but then it hits me that you're gone. Mum cries a lot now. She doesn't do it when anyone's around, but I can tell that she's falling apart on the inside. I'm trying to be strong for her, and I tell her that you wouldn't want us worrying over this for a long time. You would have wanted us to remember you as you were.

Remus has been a huge help. I know that you didn't approve of him at first because he left, but trust me, he's doing his best. He's been trying to help Mum cope with everything. He's over there a lot when he's not at Potterwatch meetings. I swear he's over there with Mum more than he's at our house.

He really does feel awful about what he did. He never got the chance to tell you himself, but I think he's still trying to prove himself to you and Mum.

The Order's been trying to help us out too. Kingsley's been giving us updates, and Molly visits nearly every day. They've been doing a lot since I can't do much because they won't let me with the baby coming in less than a month.

I've been insisting that I can help, but with my reputation of finding some way or another to break something, Mum and Remus have me practically living in a bubble.

We found out last month that it's a boy. We were so happy. Remus instantly suggested that we name him after you. I wish that you would have been able to see him, but we'll make sure that Ted Lupin knows who Ted Tonks was. I'll take some pictures of the baby after he's born, and I'll leave them for you with a new letter.

I hope that you're happy wherever you are and that you're safe. I'll do my best to keep fighting for you. I know that you wouldn't want your grandson to go through what killed you, and I'll make sure that he doesn't. I'll fight to make this world a safer place; my only regret is that you won't be able to see it.

Anyways, I should probably go now. Molly and Remus are arguing over what's going to be served for dinner for the thousandth time. I'll be sure to write again soon.

Your Loving Daughter,

Dora


	8. Chapter 8: Hoping You Will Listen

_**Hi again! Sorry it's been a while. I had some school things I had to go to and I had sports all this weekend. Here's the newest letter. It's to Lily, but I have a ton of other ideas for Lily/James letters, so I think I might post some more a little later. Hope you like it! Don't forget to Review! They brighten my day**_

10-31-81

Dear Lily,

I know that you think that I have no business writing this to you and that you will probably throw this away once you see that it's from me. But I am begging you to listen to me. I know that we haven't spoken since Hogwarts, and that's my fault, but I must tell you this. You and your family are in grave danger. I know that you have been in hiding for almost two years now, but He knows where you are now, and He's planning to come for you.

You must leave. If you don't He will come and slaughter your family. Please listen to me.

I'm so sorry that we don't speak anymore. I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I shouldn't have joined the Death Eaters. I wish things could have been different between us. I did care for you, even if you didn't see it. I hope that you're happy with your family. I really am trying to help you now. Please, please listen to me. I wouldn't be able to survive if something were to happen to you. I need to know that you are safe. I just want to protect you, you still mean so much to me.

Hoping You Will Listen,

Severus


	9. Chapter 9: Glad You're With Friends

3-5-05

Dear Dad,

I've thought about writing this for a while, but I didn't know exactly where to start. Maybe I should start by telling you that you have a grandson. He was born three days ago, and he's named after you. Both Ginny and I agreed that James was the perfect name for him. He's got your hair and nose. Everyone think he's going to look just like you when he grows up.

He's also named after Sirius. Most people think that I chose his middle name, but really it was Ginny's idea. She wanted to honor the people that died to make this world a better place. I think the name suits him. He's going to be quite the trouble-maker (he's already showing signs of magic, and he's starting to use it to entertain himself).

I hope that you're with Mum and your friends. I know that Sirius and Remus missed you and they regretted not being able to do more to save you. I think they'd feel better now that they're with you and Mum. Sirius used to talk about you a lot. I can just imagine you two pulling pranks in heaven together. I wonder how you're treating Snape. Please go easy on him. I know that you didn't like him much when you went to school, but he helped protect me from Voldemort, and he helped us win the war. He's a good man, even if you may not see it.

I think he feels bad about what he did while you were at school and for joining the Death Eaters, but he's made up for it. Try not to be too hard on him with your pranks.

Tell Remus that Teddy's doing well. He's making tons of friends at school, and I think he's really liking being a "big brother" to James Sirius. He asks about his parents a lot, and I feel bad not being able to answer all of his questions about their school days. He reminds me a lot of Remus. He loves reading, and he's very smart.

Oh, and I just have one more thing to ask you. Please watch over Fred. I know that he must be with you in Marauder Heaven. You were sort of his heroes. I know that Mrs. Weasley will feel a lot better knowing that he's with friends.

Well I think that's about it. I really just wanted to say that I hope that you and Mum and everyone else are doing well. Thank you for everything that you did for me. I miss you a lot, and I'll try to write again soon letting you know everything that happens with your new grandson.

Glad You're With Friends,

Harry


	10. Chapter 10: Still Fighting

_**Hi again, everyone! Here's another letter! Sorry that it took me a while to get it posted. I think that there will only be one more letter (maybe two, I haven't decided yet) after this one. Hope you like this letter! Don't forget to Review at the end! They brighten my entire day!**_

9-14-97

Dear Mad-Eye,

Things have started to get bad again. I don't know what to do. You've always been there for me when I needed to talk about something difficult, but now you're gone, and I'm feeling lost. My parents can't help me, and I don't want to worry them. I hoped writing this would make me feel a little better, like maybe it would lift some weight from my shoulders.

I miss you. I know that you would never let yourself admit it, but I really think that you liked me at least a little (no matter how many times you called me a Hopeless Excuse for an Auror or The Failure of the Training Academy. I know that you only said those things because you wanted to push me to do better.) It's strange not to have you there, monitoring my every move. Whenever I get a job, I keep expecting you to be right by my side reminding me to stay constantly vigilant, a lesson I'm sure I will _never_ forget.

The jobs have gotten more dangerous, and I'm beginning to get worried. The Death Eaters are strengthening their grip on the Ministry, and with Scrimgeour dead, I don't know how long the Aurors will be able to hold them off.

Even though things are looking pretty bad for the Ministry, that isn't the real reason why I'm writing this. Remus left about a month ago. I told him the news, and he didn't exactly take it well. He's been missing since August. I've been trying to stay strong, like I know you would have wanted me to. You would have told me that some guy isn't worth it. I'm trying to keep going on as if nothing has happened, but it's getting a lot harder. I don't know where he is or if he's even alive, and I feel like I need him here now more than ever.

I know that you probably still think of me as a stupid, young girl with a crush, but I needed to tell someone. I haven't told my parents yet. Mum's got enough on her mind now that Dad's on the run, and this would possibly put her over the edge.

You could always give me the best advice, and you had an answer for everything. I wish that you were here now to tell me what to do. You were my mentor, and I couldn't have asked for a better one.

I'm thinking back on your training a lot more now that you're gone, and I realize that you really did try to prepare me for the day that you wouldn't be there to watch me every second. You probably thought that I was daydreaming during the majority of your lessons (and, truthfully, I was once or twice), but I paid attention to the important ones. You taught me the things that would keep me fighting and how to prepare myself for an attack. You showed me how to stay alive. I promise to keep going and see this thing through for you. I'll survive, just the way you taught me to.

Anyways, thanks for listening to my problems. I do actually feel a bit better now. I promise to let you know how this all ends.

Still Fighting,

Tonks


	11. Chapter 11: Yours Gratefully

_**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry that it took me such an obscenely long time to add another chapter to this. I had tons of ideas for other letters, but then something came up at school, and it made it difficult to write. Since then, I forgot a lot of what I was going to write (sorry!), but I came up with this. It will be the last chapter, and I hope you all like it. Thank you so much to EVERYONE that has read, reviewed, favorited, or subscribed. You all brightened my day :)**_

11-4-1981

Dear James,

You probably don't remember me. In fact, I doubt that you would recognize my face if you were sitting right here next to me, but I knew you. Then again, who didn't. You were one of the infamous Marauders, the pranksters, the cool ones, the ones the girls swooned for. Everyone wanted to be just like you (once or twice my friends even tried to mimic the perfectly messy hair that you had sported for so long). I was just some nobody that you passed on your way to Transfiguration, but none of that matters anymore.

I recently learned about what happened to you and Lily, and I'm so sorry. At first, when I found out, I didn't know what to think. I know that no one lives forever, but if someone did, I would have bet on you. I just couldn't picture you changing from the carefree teenager, walking down the halls and laughing about some prank you and Sirius had just pulled. And yet, here I am, just getting back from your funeral.

It was a beautiful service, I want you to know that. I imagine that everyone you knew was there. There was nearly everyone from our year, current Hogwarts students, and even some of the teachers that you had tormented for so long were there. The thing that surprised me most, though, was that Lily's sister and her husband showed up. I heard that you all weren't exactly on good terms, though I may never know why. They brought your son, and it made me feel a little better knowing that we would all get some closure to this whole thing.

People got up and talked about how amazing you were, how cool, how funny, how caring. We reminisced as some spoke of the time you spent as the pride of Gryffindor house as the famous Seeker. Others told us of the years and years you spent pursuing Lily Evans before she finally said yes.

It felt odd thinking about those things now. At the time they seemed so insignificant, but they have quickly become cherished memories.

It's a strange thing when someone your age dies, especially when it's someone like you. You start to think that if what seems like such a random, isolated event can happen to someone like that, then maybe it could happen to me too. It doesn't seem right. You were taken in the prime of life. So much lay ahead of you, and suddenly, it was all gone.

I'll never forget how and when I found out about what happened. They had called us in to work early at the Ministry, and we all immediately knew that something was wrong; they had never called us in at such an awful hour. The Minister got up and told us that You-Know-Who had been defeated and that he was gone forever. We all cheered, thinking that the thing that had haunted us for years was finally gone. After the celebrations subsided, she proceeded to tell us the whole story about what happened that night. So many thoughts and feelings rushed through me, it was hard to keep track of any of them. At first, complete and utter disbelief coursed through my body like a tidal wave. I didn't believe it. I just couldn't grasp the idea of you being gone. I kept waiting for someone to jump out and scream "Gotcha!" and let me know that this was all some sick joke. As the reality of what had happened started to settle in, I could feel tears threated to leak from my eyes. I felt so guilty. I thought that maybe there was something I did to cause this, or maybe there was something I could have done to prevent it from happening. While a tiny voice in the back of my head told me that neither was true, I couldn't help but feel regret that I didn't do something more. Then I was confused. I couldn't understand how something as horrible as this could have happened to someone like you. It didn't make any sense, no matter how many ways I tried to work through it.

I know you wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. Of all the things about this situation that are uncertain, that's the one thing I'm sure of. You probably would have insisted that your funeral be a huge party filled with dancing and music. You would have said it allowed you to go out with a bang.

I want you to know that I'm trying not to be sad. I'm trying to do what you would have wanted. I'm not in disbelief anymore. I don't feel guilty or confused. Now, I just wish I could have told you how much you meant to me.

I know we weren't exactly what you would call close, but you changed my life in ways I couldn't possibly have imagined just by being who you were. You taught me how to have fun, how to laugh, how to take it easy but buckle down when things got tough. And now, you've left me with one final lesson. You've taught me that life is short, and you have to make the best of it while you still can. I believe that you accomplished that in your life, however short it was, and I can only hope that I'll be able to do the same.

It makes me feel better knowing that you're in Heaven right now, and that some day, I'll be able to tell you all this for myself. In the meantime, rest in peace, and try not to have too much fun up there. I've seen your pranks, and I'd like there to be a Heaven for me to go to when I die. Thanks for everything.

Yours Gratefully,

A Friend

_**Thank you so much to everyone who looked up this story and decided to read it. You have made writing this a bunch of fun, and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_***Mischief Managed**__*****_


End file.
